


The Sweetness of Love's Bliss

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dessert & Sweets, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Sweetness hot meets sweetness cold, light and airy swirls around dark and heavy for the perfect blend.





	The Sweetness of Love's Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helena_s_renn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/gifts).

> I randomly came up with the dialogue, then it slowly morphed into poetic and sugary metaphors for kissing. This sort of sensual, whimsical, not really full sentence writing isn't really my style, but I think this sounds okay so I'm leaving it before I change my mind and delete it all.
> 
> Author (As known on Various sites): Luluthechoosingcrow - AO3, Lady lover - Rockfic, theladylovingcrow- Wattpad and Deviantart
> 
> Edit: I dedicate this work to helena_s_renn, as she was the stylistic inspiration for this and reading her works has done much for me as a person as well as a writer.

Sam stood extremely close to Danny, his head tilted back slightly so they could still look each other in the eyes. Sam had never had any concept of personal space, but Danny had stopped caring a long, long time ago. 

Suddenly, Sam leaned up an his toes and pressed a loud *smooch* to Danny's mouth.

Danny eyed his friend quizzicaly when he pulled back. "What was that?"

"Dunno. Impulse, I guess."

Danny kissed him back, just as fast but with a lot more force. Sam's swayed back in surprise at the pressure, but he kept his lips against Danny.

"What was *that*?" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged, repeated him. "Dunno, reaction to your impulse."

Now Sam smiled, a wild, happy, slightly maniacal grin. He swooped forward, catching Danny around the neck to bestow a much longer, much more passionate kiss than the previous two. 

"And what, I pray thee tell, was *that*?" 

Danny was smiling at him now too, enjoying their little back and forth game of twenty kisses.

"Another impulse. I'm very impulsive, you know."

"Oh, I know."

And Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's back, happy to indulge in his impulses, homoerotic as they were. He love his best friend, after all. Whatever Sam wanted, he got - and it was a bonus that Danny wanted it too. 

They kissed for seconds, for minutes, for hours until they could no longer breath and floated off to an airless land where they could love one another to their heart's content. 

Sam's lips were warm to the touch and moved heavy, slow, intense heat washing over Danny like a surge of lava hot molasses. His mouth burned on the hot caramel and he was in sensory heaven as the sugar seeped into his blood stream - not rushing, but flowing forward like a glucosal wave of love. Rich chocolate, candy apples, warm honey spice tea were fed to him, bite by sip by bite with each spiral of Sam's tongue.

The drummer's kisses were just as sweet, but softer and lighter. Danny poured the cream into the honey spice tea Sam had given him, filled his belly with sugar cookies and eclairs and cloud-like whipping cream. His mouth, a cotton candy pillow, surrounded Sam in softness that quickly wrapped him up, wouldn't let him go from it's sticky sweet embrace.

They sighed into each other's mouths; feeling cherished, loved, understood. Nothing could break their bond. Not a thousand birds flying through water, not a physical manifestation of the dead, not even a royal Fae procession could distract them from one another for even a moment now. They were as entertwined as was possible to be when skin separated a single soul.

Sam hummed in delight, sucking the sweet filling out of a pastry. Danny let the heady warmth of the spiced tea trickle down his throat. Not the same - never quite so alike - yet so different - as the mirrored pair - but complimented in their pleasures. Sweetness hot meets sweetness cold, light and airy swirls around dark and heavy for the perfect blend. 

A cappuccino, yes, they were a cappucino. Strong coffee, sweet cream, splashes and patterns mingling on the taste buds. Tanned perfection of skin and highlighted waves of hair - a reflection of their sensory self, a preview of the taste they gave only to each other. 

A sultry, impulsive faery; a sturdy, gentle oak. Home, habitat and caretaker, they do not survive without the other. Sam and Danny, Danny and Sam. Caramel apples, cloud-like whipping cream, friends and lovers.

The sweetness of love's bliss.


End file.
